Stats
The Stats tab, also known as the Statistics tab, is a panel which can opened in the upper-left corner of the control panel interface. It displays all of the skill levels of a player. Additionally, if the mouse is hovered over a skill, the current experience in that particular skill is displayed, the experience needed for the next level is shown and the target level and progress bar is shown. If the link is clicked, the interface displays a menu which provides the milestones which can be achieved in that skill. After level 99, players can toggle the ability to show "virtual levels", which counts achievements past 99 up to 125 for non-Dungeoneering skills. They can also toggle to display a symbol next to the skills icon, with gold being level 120, and blue being 200 million experience. Virtual level icons Virtual level Dragon icon (120).png Virtual level Gem icon (120).png Virtual level Star icon (120).png Virtual level Skull icon (120).png Virtual level Sparkle icon (120).png Virtual level Sword icon (120).png Virtual level Flame icon (120).png Virtual level Dragon icon (200m).png Virtual level Gem icon (200m).png Virtual level Star icon (200m).png Virtual level Skull icon (200m).png Virtual level Sparkle icon (200m).png Virtual level Sword icon (200m).png Virtual level Flame icon (200m).png History On 20 October 2009, Jagex updated the interface so that while in resizeable window mode, players are able to see all of their skills without the need for a scroll bar. On 5 October 2015, Jagex updated the interface to optionally keep track of levels past 99 for all skills. They also added a gold trim for skills past 99. Gallery Skill screen old1.png|The skills screen prior to 2001 in the first weeks of RSC. Skill screen old2.jpg|The skills screen with carpentry added. Skill screen old2_01.gif|The skills screen prior to 30 April 2002 Skill screen old3.png|Current RuneScape Classic skills menu Skill screen old4.gif|The skills screen used during the beta of RS2 and prior to the release of RS2 on 29 March, 2004. Skill screen old5.png|The skills screen prior to 26 January 2005 Skill screen old6.png|The skills screen prior to 31 May 2005 Skill screen old7.png|The skills screen before the Construction Skill Skill screen old8.png|The skills screen prior to 21 November 2006 Skill screen old9.png|The skills screen prior to 3 July 2007 Skill screen old10.gif|The skills screen prior to 15 January 2008 Skill screen old11.png|The skills screen prior to ???? Skill screen old12.png|The skills screen prior to 12 April 2010 Skill screen old13.png|The skills screen prior to ???? Skill screen old14.png|The skills screen prior to 20 November 2012 Skill screen old15.png|The skills screen prior to 22 July 2013 Skill screen old16.png|The skills screen prior to 20 August 2013 Skill screen old17.png|The skills screen prior to 14 July 2014 Skills screen (200m).png|The skills screen with the virtual levels toggled on along with the icons Trivia *Occasionally, upon switching to the stats page a player's stats briefly display themselves as many being over the limit of 99. The total level when this happens is 1337 or "leet". Category:Interface